bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Investigation For A Madman: Reaper Of Life Approaches
Father's Commandment Kyoufu, one of the most infamous Shinigami to ever walk the Earth, needed a few keys to complete his newest creation, but he didn't feel like wasting a Hogokyu copy to do it. In fact, there was no way for him to do so, he only had one, which funtioned as a sort of life restoring thing, rather than a giver of life. Now, he couldn't hunt down a life-giving Zanpakto on his own time, he had far more pressing matters to attend to. However, his scouts had located someone with it, and perhaps that was enough, he could always have his daughter, who didn't know the truth about him, take care of the process. Besides, he had another card to hold over her. Using a teleporting Kido spell, he appeared in her home, as though he was just standing there the entire time. "Loran?" he called out, hoping she was home. "Yes?" came a reply as a young woman came forward from the living room into the dining room where the man stood. "Oh, Father. It's been some time, do you need something?" she asked sweetly, wondering what he could have figured out, if anything of import or not, or it was just to see her for no reason. Kyoufu smiled warmly, a rather practiced facade. "Actually, I do. It's...well, how to put this? Remember how I said I could bring your husband back? The Reigai was defective in so many ways, I just had to take it back, he'd actually blown his limiter that controls his reactions to a slight degree. You see, he would have killed you before he could 'awaken' to his true memories. But now, I can give you the real thing, no questions asked. All I need is a Zanpakto of great life giving power. Mind getting it for me?" he asked, using the right impedus for her. "If you can get it, perhaps, dare I say, Leathe too, could come back from beyond." Loran stood shell-shocked for a moment, blown away by the knowing that what she'd wanted for many nights could come true. "What do you mean, aren't you stronger than me?" she asked, wondering why it had to be her, of all people. Not that she'd say no, because in any universe, the chance to get her family back would be too great to pass up. "I mean, yeah. I'll do it, but why don't you?" Kyoufu never stopped that infectious smile, effectively lying through his lips. "Simple, my dear. Your Zanpakto would make this much more simplistic than it needs. The person who holds this Zanpakto is named Sayaka Izayoi, and well, she's stronger than even me. Yes, you're old man is getting older. Couple hundered years does grow on you in a bad way. Lucky for you, your mother's blood makes it harder for you to age, but that's not the point. You control a force unlike that which I've ever seen. You are truely a great Shinigami. Perhaps, if it wasn't for the fact I can get my friends to stay back, we'd recruit you already." he insisted, handing her a detailed information packet about her quarry. It included the location, appearance, everything anyone would need to know pertaining to, say, a kidnapping. Loran skimmed the information and took note of the important parts. "Then, I'll contact you when I'm done." she said, walking to the front door. "Thanks Dad, for everything." she said, opening a portal, most likely by Kyoufu's Kido, and within seconds, she was deep in snow, on the outskirts of Hana City. "Now, where would she be?" she pondered, heading into the city proper. "...Dammit. Damn girlie; where the hell did she go!?" Sayaka howled to the sky while tearing at her crimson and stark-white hair. Her companion had dissapeared to someplace; somewhere. While tracking her spiritual energy would be a walk in the park, there was another signature interfering with the action. This second signature was bound to lead to something unexpected... Loran wasn't in town for long before hearing someone screaming. Naturally, her instincts told her to go find that person and help, which she actually decided to do, unaware of what was to come. As she came closer to the voice, she could have sworn she'd seen that face somewhere before, which she had, mere moments prior. Once it clicked, she moved a bit closer. "Excuse me, are you Sayaka Izayoi?" she asked, feigning unawareness to the answer, undoubtedly learned from her father. At the moment that their emerald eyes met, Sayaka immediately became suspicious of the woman. Of course, she was suspicious of darn near everyone who wasn't Agito. And even then, with the younger girl's frequent bouts of insanity, she was hard to believe in. Sayaka quickly analyzing this person's features; ironically, she looked just her type, though Agito came before anyone and anything else in her mind. "...Eyup. And you are...?" Sayaka gestured, giving the woman a quick once-over in suspicion. "...And you want, what?" Though the snow descended from heaven endlessly and rapidly, Sayaka felt no pressure; instead, she was more focused on the woman before her very eyes. "I'm Loran Kagekyo, and I need you to come with me. I can't explain now, but I promise to do so after the fact." came the reply. She shivered slightly from the cold snow descending upon her, although by now, she was indeed used to freezing thanks to the psychotic Reigai of her husband's Demonic power. "So, what do you say, you wanna come now, or perhaps should I wait a moment while you take care of something?" she asked, assuming the answer was that the woman would come quietly. "Do you think I'm stupid? There's no way in heck that I'm agreeing to this, you hear?" Sayaka growled, before laying down a new offer; one in her own favour. "Now, you're gonna help me find a friend of mine, and if you don't, bad things will happen to ya. Got that?" The tone Sayaka Izayoi spoke in was full of pushiness and malicious, sprinked with a concern for her significant other. "How about we agree that if I help you, you come with me? Sound fair?" Loran asked, secretly admiring the way the woman opposite her was worried about her friend, going so far as to threaten her for it. "I will explain what I need when the time comes, your Zanpakto is the key to solving everything for me." Sayaka crossed her arms, before responding, "...Hmph. Sounds like a plan. I think I heard her voice from the Tv Tower, so let's go." Loran follwed along, acting calm, although deep behind her facade, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but distrust the way her father had shown up out of nowhere and asked for something so uncommon as a life-giving Zanpakto. The fact the two hadn't spoken in ages also added weight to her suspicions of it, not to mention the group the man was in. Why am I getting so confused? I mean, it's my dad, he'd never lie to me, so I wonder why I'm ill at ease about this. Sayaka could sense the doubt in Loran's mind by a mere glance. If something was troubling you, it was always wise to talk to people about it. That was Sayaka's motto. Quickly turning around, Sayaka asked nonchalantly, "...Something wrong? I can tell. So go on, spit it out already." Loran thought for a bit on how to say it. Eventually, she decided to come clean about the whole mess. "It has to do with why I need to take you to my dad. He sent me here to get you and your very powerful Zanpakto. The part that confuses me is that we haven't seen each other in almost fifty years. He shows up out of nowhere and tells me that he can bring my dead husband and daughter back to life, and all he needs is your power. I know the man is a member of some wack-job criminal group, and, let's just say that if I told you more on what group, you'd be liable to see the Zero Division or the Royal Guard coming to your doorstep. I just find it odd that fifty years go by and he picks today to ask me something like this. Something isn't right about it." she said, pondering the reasons why her father would ask this, as he was never one to just do what he said, but always had his own agenda to fulfil. "...Hmm. That's odd. Something's definitely not right. But you already knew that." Sayaka responded, rubbing her head. "...What's the difference in power between him and you? ...Wait, that would be jumping the gun. How about confronting him about this? He owes you an explanation." "I can't. He's my father of all people. Anyone else and I'd bash in their skulls. But, there's another reason I won't stop him. He's the only chance I have of seeing my husband and daughter again. That's why I need you. Them coming back is my fondest dream." Loran replied. "But that doesn't matter right now, I promised to save your friend first. we'll work out the second part later." "...Ah. Well, I killed my father, you don't see me feeling regret." Sayaka retorted, crossing her arms once again. Truly, she found the one before her utterly perplexing. "...But yes, you're right. This is of utmost importance right now. So, let's go, shall we?" Loran nodded. "So, what's your friend like? Just so I know what to expect when we run into her." she said, shivering slightly, the cold finally taking it's toll on her. Sayaka placed her pointer finger on her cheek, becoming immersed in thought. "...Well, she's...it's hard to describe her. She's short...She has long, pretty brown hair, and emerald eyes. Her trenchcoat's far too big for her. As for personality...I dunno. She just...Well, she's actually kinda boring at the moment. But you're finally feeling the cold, eh?" Loran kept shivering for a second, he body finally acclimating to the cold. "Yeah, just a bit. My Reigai-husband was a master of ice. Never try sleeping next to that man unless you hog all the blankets." she joked, only now refering to the man as a Reigai in front of people. She hoped that by not calling him Reigai, he'd become the man she longed to see again. "...Hm?" Procrastinating unwittingly, Sayaka inquired, "...Care to elaborate?" While the one called Sayaka Izayoi was a good listener, she wasn't too crash hot at remember, though she loved to hear people's life stories. Loran was taken aback by Sayaka's forwardness. "Um...Yeah, my dad made a copy of my husband and something went wrong in the process, causing it to go a bit crazy. He, or rather it, was sent to Hell trying to rescue a friend, became a Demon with ice powers and well, I slept next to the guy, made out once or twice with him...Not much to know really." "...How boring. I was expecting some epic sob story, but you have bored me with your heterosexuality." Sayaka snorted, deciding to put up a haughty facade. "...Well, let's get going." Sensing that her friend's spiritual signuature had faded, Sayaka realized that the one called Agito Kishima was in safe hands. A familiar signature had blended in with the young girl's, as if acting as a knight in shining armour. "...Ah. Darn." "What? Is your friend ok?" Loran asked, unaware of what just happened, although she hoped for the best. "...Yeah. It's just a certain someone managed to save her before me. Darnit!" Sayaka grumbled. Coincedentally, her stomach grumbled at the same time; something that she did her best to ignore. Loran smiled for a second. "You need something to eat. Don't pretend your stoumach didn't growl a second ago. Is there anywhere to eat around here?" she asked, her own stoumach grumbling. "...Hm. ...Well, ...I don't know, honestly." Sayaka responded, utterly bewildered. "...I just arrived here, to tell the truth. I was expecting to knick down to the cat shelter and make some meatloaf morning, noon, and night, but..." "Cat meatloaf? Well, when it comes to survival, you can't be picky about it...knowing a Reikon Kyuuban taught me that." Loran said, a quick look of revolsion crossing her face. "But three times a day? Sounds like you'd switch to dog tacos after a few meals." "...I don't eat dogs. I'll eat every animal other than dogs. Got it?" Sayaka's tone sounded vaguely threatening. Of course, being raised by dogs tended to do that to you. "...But seriously, I can pass with the grub." "Ah, sorry." Loran said. "You know, I just realized that you've effectively given me the right to arrest you. Not only do I need your help, but as the acting Shinigami police force agent...does such a thing exist? Never mind. I'm not a normal Shinigami, I can arrest those who've commited crimes according to specific standards. BUT, and this is a big one, as you've done your actions for survival, I guess I could turn a blind eye to it." "...Wait, cannibalism's a crime?" Sayaka responded, dumbfounded. "But you want my help? Sure." Loran thought the woman she needed was quite a wack-job, but then again, she could be called the same. "I need you to come with me, I'll contact my father and let him know we can count on your assistance. Wait here." she said, dissappearing from veiw for a moment. She called Kyoufu and told him to meet her at her place, which he said he never left. After hanging up, she muttered "Damn magificent bastard, you're up to something." before returning to Sayaka. "Sorry for the wait." With that, she cast the Kido that would take her home, manifesting a portal rather than a localized effect. "Step in please." Nodding, Sayaka entered the portal. Rather than opening at Loran's home, it was one of Kyoufu's many labs. Once the two women were inside the area, he falsly smiled again. "Ah, Miss Sayaka. A pleasure to meet you. I am Kyoufu, the man who sired Loran. Now then, did she explain everything to you?" Sayaka was at an utter loss for words. This guy in front of her...he appeared as if he was some sort of magical, evil hippie. Suspicious, huh... All she could say was, "...Alright, you...magical, evil hippie. What's going on? But yes, Loran did explain everything." "A magic, evil hippie? Three words a mad scientist never thinks could apply to him. Ah well. Anyway, I need your Zanpakto's life-giving power to restore the lives of my granddaughter and son-in-law. Can you do such a thing? In return, I'll do anything, so long as my limited power can do so. I'm not a genie after all." Sayaka placed her pointer finger to her lip in thought. What did she need? She wasn't sure. Anything so materialistic could be stolen with ease. Now, she could be here for hours if she had to decide. Pausing for a moment, she responded, "...Let uphold my end of the deal first. Then we'll decide. Okay?" "Deal. Kindly step over to that machine right over there." Kyoufu said, pointing to a rather complex-looking machine connected to tanks of green fluid and what looked like blood in a series of vials. The left side had a hole that looks like it could accomadate any sized Zanpakto. "Kindly place your blade inside the hole and use your Shikai. I can handle the rest of the process." Complying without any further discussion or the need for asking for questions, Sayaka Izayoi placed Inyō into the machine. Running her hand down the blade, Inyō became covered in reiatsu, which solidified around the blade and crossguard, transfiguring it into a zanbatō which was almost twice Sayaka's size in both width and height. It had a curve at the very top, with an intricate guard design, along with a long hilt. Instantly, Sayaka began to gather and collect reiatsu from the vicinity, converging upon her blade. She merged her blood with this spiritual energy and stabilized her reiatsu, before heightening her body's own natural healing properties, transmorgifying the spiritual energy into life energy. Snapping his fingers, Kyoufu activated the machine, taking a large amount of the life energy, although the drain was only for a moment. The green fluid turned a blue-ish color and the vials of blood were added to the mix, except for two vials which became a more vibrant red and soon was drained via tubes behind a wall, and into the bodies of Shade and Leathe. The remaining fluid was drained into a second machine that seemingly did nothing. "Thank you, you can step away from the machine whenever you wish." That was it? It was like having a needle injection or a blood test. All that dramatic build up, and that was it? Sayaka was utterly perplexed, even commenting "...Wow. I didn't see that coming." as she stepped away from the machine. "Sorry do disappoing you ma'm. I was simply making it look good for when I could do this..." Kyoufu seemed to hiss the last word as a curtain rose and behind it were two people, one was a male with blue-black hair and green eyes, the other a little girl with blonde hair and the same color green eyes. The male wore a simple tank-top with jeens and the girl wore a pink dress, and seemingly had wings. The man spoke. "Dear Gods, it's like a nightmare just ended. L--Loran?!" he shouted, confused as to what the woman he loved most was doing there. "Yep. It's me. You took good care of our daughter, didn't you?" Loran replied, a slight grin on her face as she walked up to the pair. "Oh...she grew up. And she has...oh no." she paled in fear. "She already grew her wings?!" Shade nodded. "It's nothing. She has your blood in her after all. I'm kinda glad she has them. Makes her easy to spot in a crowd." Lethe simply hugged Loran tightly. "You're finally back Mommy." she squeeled happily. The look in her eyes conveyed a happiness no word could describe. That's when Kyoufu cleared his throat. "See Sayaka, you did a good thing reuniting a lost family like that. Actually warms my heart, or it would, if I had one." He didn't have a heart? She felt like reaching into his stomach and seeing if he actually didn't. Though she kept quiet; realizing that she didn't have a request she wanted fufilled. She was content to keep watching such a reunion. The trio walked over to Kyoufu and Sayaka. "Thank you for what you've done Miss...Sayaka, is it? I'm Shade, probably better known as the Nero Angelo." the man said, expressing his thanks in the only way he knew. being direct. "I'm sorry that my wife had to basically strong-arm you into coming here, but it gladdens me know that in fifty years, at least some people still have common kindness." Sayaka scratched her head in embarrassment. "...It's no problem, honestly." She was just happy to have helped someone for a change instead of utterly destroying their lives and the lives of everyone they cared about. At least there was nothing that could possibly go wrong right now. "As for that wish...I don't need anything, honestly. I've got all I could want right now." Sayaka Izayoi smiled, as she thought back to her and their time together. "...Well, I hope you all have a good reunion." The Shinigami-Togabito hybrid began to waltz out. Category:Persona Superior Deus